Hooked
by Every.Star.That.Ever.Was
Summary: He wants to be unemotinal and professional? Well that's fine. By the time I'm done with him - he'll be begging... Two can play that game. Please please review :D
1. Chapter 1

I had a plan- and no one could deny it's greatness. I was going to make him so confused and uncomfortable that it hurt him. He wanted to act professional and discreet, that was fine. Then so would I, and by the time I was done with him, he would be begging at my feet. His small glances and comments drove me crazy and I didn't have to take it anymore. Someone should give him a taste of his own medicine, and I was going to be the one to do it. That little kiss during Fishers job had put me on edge. He hadn't even commented on it afterwards.

How the hell was I supposed to know what he thought about me? Was I just supposed to fall into his arms without so much as a " I like you." Maybe he didn't even like me at all. Well I was going to find out. And if for some reason he didn't like me, then he would by the time I was done with him.

I was going to make him squirm, and I had the first move set and ready. Step one, be the tease. Make him think I want him, without actually giving him anything.

It was time to leave for the warehouse, but I was starting to get somewhat nervous. I had never flirted, let alone seduced a guy before in my life. It just wasn't me, but I knew I was capable.

By the time I got to the warehouse, I was ready for anything. Bring it on baby. I walked though the door with confidence and spotted Arthur sitting at his desk. Of course he would be working on something, even if we didn't have a job yet.

I suspected I was supposed to be here because of a new mission. I hadn't seen the boys in a month. Exactly enough time to come up with my brilliant plan. Arthur must have already had his target. Why was I always the last person to find anything out? Boys.

The next person I saw was Cobb. I made my body move faster and put an excited expression on my face. Dropping my bag I gave Cobb a huge greeting. He in turn wrapped his arms around me, smiling. Even if I didn't like Cobb the way I liked Arthur, I still missed him. I mean, I had seen him every day for months straight.

"Hey Cobb," I said to him.

"Ariadne, it's good to see you." He returned, smiling down at me. I knew Cobb liked me in a sisterly way. I was a lot like him. We both were artsy with huge imaginations. We both loved the thrill of creating something that was beyond magnificent. We were, for lack of a better word, addicted. I could never go back to my boring life in class. He knew exactly how I was feeling most of the time. It was usually comforting.

The next thing I did visibly made Arthur flinch.

"Eames!" I sprinted from Cobb's arms and into the ones awaiting me. I knew that Eames wouldn't not milk having a girl in his arms, and a reason to make Arthur unhappy. He grabbed me in mid-air and span me in a circle. To create the full effect I giggled. That's right, I let out a flirty sounding noise. And in turn, I heard Arthur cough. Eames immediately put me down, I frowned.

Arthur got up from his seat and walked towards me. I started to feel a little nervous but kicked myself out of it. His faced was stone, and completely unemotional. He didn't look happy to see me at all, perfectly shocking! Not.

I put out my hand to shake. His face fell just the slightest, but was back to it's normal self before I knew if it was really there. I decided to do something one better then a handshake. As soon as his hand reached mine I pulled him to me for an embrace. My arms wrapped around his neck while his arms slowly came around my waist. It was a second before I muttered,

" I missed you Arthur," into his ear. It was just low enough for him to hear. And my voice was just deep enough to come of as sexy. I felt a faint shiver run up his body and I smiled. I pulled away just enough to see his face. Before letting go of me, he gave a slight nod and side smile.

I turned from him as fast as possible not wanting him to see my smirk. At that moment, I knew I could do it.

"How is the research going?" I walked up behind Arthur leaving my hands on the back of his chair. I had recently found out the new job. It was a simple one, we had to retain information in a two layered dream. I was of course, to make the mazes. And knowing myself, I would be spending a lot of time on them and not enough time on making Arthur squirm. Oh well.

He turned his head to look at me before turning back to the computer. Once again, his faced showed nothing.

"Perfectly well." His voice only held the tone of a employer to an employ. And when I thought about it, the notion was crazy. He was NOT in charge of me. I walked behind his desk and computer in order to look at him full on. He was so handsome. God dammed, he looked amazing in his three piece suits and designer shoes. How could a person look so…perfect. That was the only way to describe him, perfect.

"Could I ask you something?" I said to him, keeping my face completely clear of any emotion. It wouldn't have mattered, his gaze never left the computer.

"Of course." He responded. I was watching him intently and noticed a smirk on his lips, even if it was a very slight one.

"Have you ever worn a t-shirt in your life?" My voice became light and flirty as I said this. The key was to be bi polar. I went from professional to flirty. Nice.

This time when I talked, he looked up.

"For what reason?" I smiled and pointedly looked at his upper body.

"Just wondering." I stated while walking around the computer to my desk. I heard him mutter something about girls to himself before going back to his work.

Instead of going back to mine, I walked over to where Eames desk was, which was to the right of Arthur's. Which meant Arthur boy could see everything, even hear something.

Eames was focusing hard on whatever he was doing but didn't fail to look up when he heard me coming over. He gave me a feline smile and wink.

'Darling, what sends you over?"

"Well I was hoping you could give me a few tips on something." I smiled at him while being friendly. After all I really did like Eames as a friend. He was the perfect distraction from the chaos around me. It was easy to be friends with someone who liked every person he saw. And plus, I knew he didn't like me anything more then an easy flirt or conversation.

"I have a problem firing a gun." I looked down at the ground while saying this, a little embarrassed. I was the only one on the team who had no idea what she was doing. I mean, there was a very good chance I would need that talent in the future. I had tried to teach myself, on days that no one else was in the warehouse, but it was useless, I couldn't do it alone.

"Luv, it would be my honor to teach you such a talent." Eames replied. He immediately got up form his chair and went to open a drawer. He pulled out a gun and handed it to me. Then he took my hand and led me to a clear space in the middle of the warehouse. Right between Arthur's and his desk.

"All I want to see is your stance. We'll practice actual shooting later, in a dream. It really is safer there. You cant actually hurt anyone. Even if it would be very entertaining to see poor little Arthur get a taste."

"Hmpf," I heard Arthur grunt and couldn't help but laugh. Eames really did like to stick it to him. It was hilarious.

I got into what I thought was a stance and heard Eames cluck his tongue.

"No, no, no. Of course the shooting wasn't working out for you. Your stance positively sucks."

"Hey." I said giggling. "Well then fix it, what do you think I hired you for?"

"I wish for something else," he told me winking. I couldn't help but laugh, but someone else wasn't to happy.

"Shut up Eames, don't harass her." Arthur grunted from his position at his desk.

"Jealous mate? Did you want to fix her stance? Well sorry, I think I might enjoy that."

Arthur looked incredibly pissed off. He stood up from his chair and walked closer to us, leaning on a nearby pole. His arms were crossed and he stood very ridged. Man would he be relaxed by the time I was done with him.

"Well get to it, Ariadne doesn't have all day." Arthur said.

"I can very well speak for myself Arthur." He flinched just a little and I almost felt bad. Well lighten up man, and I would have to take action.

Eames went behind me and fixed my posture. He commented on everything I was doing wrong and touched places where I needed to relax or tighten more. He was actually a very good teacher.

I looked at Arthur a few times to see how he was taking it all in. He looked upset. That was the only way to put it, the scowl on his face made him seem scary. He glared at Eames like he hated him, and I knew it was because of me. Everything was working out perfectly.

Then Eames did something not so appropriate. His hand _might _have taken a feel of my butt.

"Oops, Sorry I could control myself." Eames commented with a evil smirk. He was staring at Arthur. But so was I, I couldn't even think about what Eames had just done, because I was worried about Arthur. What he might do.

"Don't touch her," he growled. At that moment I thought he might try to go at Eames. When he started to move forward, so did Eames.

"Are you telling me what to do now champ?" Eames cracked. "I'll do as I like."

Arthur made some kind of animal noise again and they had become to close for my liking. I stepped in-between them, but closer to Arthur. I put a hand on his chest and looked pointedly at Eames. He raised an eye brow at my hand. I just smiled.

"Alright guys calm down." Arthur didn't seem to be backing down any time soon so I looked up at him. "Hey, I'm fine. He wont do it again." I said very softly. I was looking at him very hard and he was staring right back. Almost making sure I was really fine.

He signed and backed up. Eames smirked and started to walk away. But as he passed me he tapped me on the shoulder, "Till next time sweetheart." He left with his signature wink towards Arthur.

Arthur, of course had to be calmed down again. I put both my hands on his chest and whispered, "forget it, its over. Eames likes to mess with you, so don't let him feel the satisfaction of it working."

"I'm sorry, I just know how he is with girls and I don't want him to pull that with you." he said to me sincerely. I was melting inside. I was losing my nerve. He was showing emotion and that was when I couldn't control myself.

I had to do something to keep reeling him in, I could use this to my advantage. When an idea came to my head, I acted on it without thinking.

Keeping my hands on his chest, I rose on my tip toes to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. I lingered a little longer then normal to give him the full effect. He would be feeling that kiss the rest of the night. My head was still very close to his when I finished and I could see him staring at my lips. When his eyes moved up to mine I said, "Thank you Arthur. What would I do without you?"

He was till staring, his body tense. I slowly moved my face from his without braking eye contact. When I was a good two feet from him. I rubbed my eyes. I needed an excuse to brake the contact somehow, tiredness was an easy one.

"I think I'm going to be heading home. Too tired for my own good." I signed and began to turn away, "Goodnight Arthur."

He quickly grabbed my wrist before I could take full leave. "Sweet dreams." He whispered before letting me go. I watched him for a short moment before leaving.

Oh yeah, he was already hooked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damit all to hell," I muttered to myself. I had been looking everywhere for my totem, but It was nowhere to be found. My apartment was literally torn apart, it would take for ever to get everything back in order again. But at this point, I didn't care. All I wanted was the comfort of knowing I was in reality. I had taken to carrying my totem everywhere with me. My hand was often in my pocket resting on my large chess piece. I needed it, even if I didn't want to admit it.

It had to be somewhere, I might have left it at the warehouse. But I couldn't go there until tomorrow morning. It was late, and I didn't have any means of transportation. I had no money on me for a taxi, I hadn't gone to the bank in a week. Nothing was working out for me.

I would kill the boys if any of them touched it. All of them knew the point of a totem, but I still wasn't sure if one of them might pick it up. They all had at least asked me once what the chess piece meant. I, of course, never responded. I felt comfortable being the only one who understood the weight of my totem. They key point here- it is mine. Its not like they ever could leave anything of mine alone. My desk always had something missing, or something our of place. Sometimes they would "barrow" things, but never return them. Gosh darnet, get your own supplies.

I knew I had to take a break in order to eat something. It was nearly midnight and I had been looking for my totem since I got home at six. Arthur told me to go home because I look tired and hungry. A lot of good that did me, I was still going to be up all night thinking about my totem. At least I didn't have to be hungry too.

I walked into my small kitchen right off of the family room and opened the fridge. Leftover Chinese was calling to me, so I took it out and put it into the microwave. As I was standing there I heard a knock on my door. Who in the hell was calling on me this late at night?

I left the food in the microwave and went to open the door. I looked thought the peep whole but no one was there. Still curious, I opened the door wide. Right outside my door there was a package and letter. The small box was tied neatly with gold ribbon, and the letter had no address or name on the front.

I brought it to the living room where I sat down on the couch. Opening the letter first, I read,

_Ariadne-_

_I discovered your totem underneath your work table and thought of giving to you. I'm very sorry it is so late, but I had to finish my work. I made sure not to touch it myself. You can feel content knowing that no one has ruined the weight of your totem. _

_Knowing I would not get much sleep without my own totem, I made sure to deliver yours. Try and get some sleep Ariadne, it's not healthy to say up all night long. Also, eat something. See you tomorrow morning. _

_Always,_

_Arthur_

He managed to make my heart melt in the one minute it took me to read his letter. Only he would make sure not to touch it and return it. This one little thing meant so much to me, I just felt like throwing my arms around his neck and kissing the life out of him. I looked at the perfectly rapped package and thought that only he would rap it so. I should have known it was his work, just by looking at the box.

I opened the box and saw my totem laying in tissue paper. Perfectly in the center. I pulled it out and then proceeded to tip it over on the desk next to me. This was all real, Arthur's actions were real.

I picked it up smiling and placed it into my pocket. Going into the kitchen I ate my Chinese while one hand was in my pocket. I didn't stop smiling until I had fallen asleep in my bed. I was still holding my totem, and the note, written by Arthur, was beside me on the table.

Heading to the warehouse the next morning, I really didn't have any set plan. I knew I wanted to let Arthur know how happy he made me, but I wasn't sure how to do it. I didn't want him to think I was head over heals in love, but I didn't want him to think I only saw him as a business associate. I also didn't want him to think I wanted to be friends, I wanted so much more then that.

The taxi let me out about block from the warehouse. I stopped in a little coffee shop on my way there. It gave me more time to think things over. By the time I got to the front doors, I had everything worked out perfectly in my head. My next plan of action.

I walked into the wide room and immediately scanned the area for Arthur. He was talking to Eames next to his desk. All I need was for Eames to make himself scarce and I was good to go.

I made my way over tot them and smiled.

"Hey guys," I said happily. Arthur was looking at me and his eyes went down to the hand that was in my pocket. I saw his slight smirk. Eames on the other hand felt the need to lean in and kiss my cheek.

I didn't want to be rude so I smiled at him. Arthur seemed upset in a small way. But said, "Good morning Ariadne, did you sleep well?" His smirk grew wider. I narrowed my eyes at him, but this only seemed to amuse him more.

" Like a baby," I commented. It was almost as if we were having a stare down. Arthur and his knowing smile and myself trying to look unfazed. I noticed Eames start to shift away from us. Before long he was walking away. Perfect.

"Thanks for asking," I said, breaking the eye contact.

"Your welcome," he returned, the ever present smirk still on his face.

"For what Arthur? Would that be asking, or the return of my totem?" I smiled up at him, trying to look completely innocent.

He leaned to close for my liking, right next to my ear. I could feel his breath hit the side of my face. I could also feel my own shiver. I could feel everything about him. His smell, the brush of his hand on my hip. Too close, too close, too close.

"Both," He whispered, and I felt his lips slightly brush my ear before he leaned back to look at me. _Shit. _

This was not apart of the plan. He was NOT supposed to be making me feel this way. I was the one supposed to be tormenting him, not the other way around. Was there some way he might have figured out my plan, no. I had only just started it. I needed to take action. I needed to turn the tables right back around.

We were still close, our faces only inches apart. If I wanted to I could just kiss him fully on the lips. But that would be too soon, I needed more time. Instead I leaned up and placed a kiss right on the corner of his mouth. It was light and smooth, but just long enough to see him squirm. I felt him go to turn his head in order to meet my lips. That was when I decided to pull away, no matter how much I wanted it.

When I stepped back, his face automatically went back into his professional, unemotional way. But I knew it had worked. His body was very tense and his hands were clenched in fists.

"Thanks again Arthur." I said happily. As I walked past his tense frame and patted his chest. I heard him grunt and mutter something to himself.

From my desk, I saw him take his dice out of his pocket. He rolled it on the table and looked happy with the answer. He looked over at me and I felt I flash of worry. I pulled my own totem out of my coat pocket and tipped it over. Reality.

His smirk was still present on his face when I looked up, " I just wanted to make sure you still had it," He told me.

Good one Arthur, good one.

_**Alright guys…so here is the 2nd**__** chapter! :D I hope you liked it! Please please review 3**_

_**Kailtin**_


	3. Chapter 3

The whole situation was becoming frustrating. All I wanted to do was kiss the smirk right off of Arthur's perfect face. But, no, that would ruin the plan. And I was sticking to it, from the very beginning I told myself so. All I had to do was wait it out a tad bit longer. I would tease him, lead him on just somewhat longer. Then I would go in for the kill. He would never know what hit him. All I had to do was tell myself - It would all be worth it in the end. I would eventually be kissing him senseless. Eventually. Crap. Ugh.

I could feel his stare on my back as I was working. I knew that he wanted that kiss as much as I did. But at the same time, the professional side has to put his two sense in. That had to be what was holding him back. Every time he thought about kissing me or asking me out, the business comes into the picture. Well I say screw business. We could keep it separate if we really wanted to….sort of. Well it was along shot, but I was willing to take it.

I tipped my totem over for the fiftieth time today and watched it hit the table at a normal speed. I was engrossed in my work, creating something as magnificent as a dream world was tricky, but a great time. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, doing anything else. This whole ordeal was perfect for me, and I had to admit that Arthur was making it better. The other guys too. Eames was brilliantly funny and Cobb was like a brother I never had. Yusuf didn't say much, but he always tried to help if I asked for it. They were a better team then I could ever ask for.

I felt someone's hand come down onto my shoulder as I was working intently on a drawing. When I didn't answer the hand squeezed and I got annoyed. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and whirled around ready to yell.

"Leave me alone," I growled. Sometimes I got to into my work for my own good. Arthur wasn't fazed. He just looked at my drawing and nodded his head in approval.

"Well I hat to take you away from you work, but I don't have time for this later. It has to be now." He said. I knew I looked confused because I had no idea what he was talking about. I raised an eyebrow and him.

"Eames asked me to continue your gun firing lessen. Of course, we have to go into a dream for you to really shot. So lets get going."

He pulled me up before I could protest and dragged me to the lawn chairs. I hated those things. They were more then uncomfortable. When you woke up, you had aches and pains all over.

"10 minutes should be enough," he muttered to himself. I thought about it. Two hours in the dream? Wasn't that a lot of time? Instead of saying my thoughts out loud, I said,

"I hate these lawn chairs. Why don't we get something more comfortable. We do go into dreams a lot." I murmured. He watched my face carefully as I said this. He seemed to be thinking about it.

"Well maybe I'll go buy something. I don't want you uncomfortable." He said with a wink. Was he flirting? No, he couldn't be. Arthur doesn't flirt, it just wasn't something he even thought about. I shook the idea out of my head and smiled at him. It was a nice thing to say, I might as well be polite.

"Are you ready?" I asked him, motioning to the lawn chairs. He nodded his head once and waited for me to lay down first. He stuck my arm for me and I was soon dozing off.

I woke up in my dream world, Arthur appeared next to me after a few moments. He looked around, taking in my own personal world. He had been here many times before, but always looks around like its something new. Almost like he doesn't want to forget anything. I always get worried that my projection of Arthur will show up and possibly ruin everything. When it's just me in my dream, I usually like to have a little fun with him. Ah not so appropriate kind of fun.

"Lets get started," I say. Because I'm nervous that if I stand around to long, the projection might actually show up.

Arthur nods his head and pulls a gun out from his belt. he hands it to me. I get into the stance that Eames showed me and let Arthur take it in. I look at him and he's assessing my body. After he feels done, he comes over and puts his hands on my hips. I stiffen.

"You want to tilt them more this way," he says, using his hands to move my hips. I can feel his breath on the back of my neck and I shiver. Then he takes my elbow and fixes it till he thinks its perfect. Just the fact that he is touching me, is making me crazy. How am I supposed to shoot a gun right in this situation. I need Eames.

"Alright shoot the target. Relax, but concentrate." I shoot but miss on my first try. In my mind, this seems okay, but Arthur feels differently.

"Your not concentrating hard enough." He says harshly. Well how am I supposed to do that when your around me.

I take me stance again and make sure to tilt my hips the way he says. I miss again. Now he seems more then mad, it's almost like he is pissed off. Which is unacceptable. I've never shot a gun in my life. Get over it Arthur.

He growls out and. "again." And I take my stance. This time I'm intent on doing everything perfectly and hitting the target more then once. I'll freaking show him who's boss. I aim my gun and concentrate as hard as I do on my dream layers. I breathe deeply and shoot three times. Hitting the target right in the center each time. I bring the gun down to my side and turn to look at him.

His face is blank and doesn't show any hint of anything. That _basterd. _I walk up to his still form and hold out the gun. He takes it in his hand but doesn't put it away. I look at his face confused and notice he is staring again. But not at my eyes, my lips. I slowly stick out my tongue to lick my lips and bring it back in. I see him gulp. Oh yeah baby.

"Arthur, how was that?" He seems to be broken out of a trance and brings his eyes back up to mine.

"Perfectly fine." He says dully. I narrow my eyes at him and step forward. I actually did something great and perfect and that is the answer I get. Well screw him, he is getting a piece of my mind.

I step close to him and then hit him on the chest. Hard. He looks at me with rather large eyes, seeming shocked. Good, something different. I hit him again. He doesn't say anything. So I move my fist to hit him once again, but this time he grabs my wrist so fast, I never saw it coming.

"Was there something I did?" He asks me with almost no emotion in his voice. I glare at him.

"Is that all you have to say? Why are you being such and ass Arthur? I just did that perfectly, and three times in a row!" I'm seething now. He doesn't even flinch.

"Were you expecting a trophy?" I was shocked. He was never mean or rude to me. Maybe we goofed around, but never did he mean any of it. He was always the perfect gentleman.

I pulled my wrist out of his grip and stumbled back a few steps. I knew I was looking at him with hurt and shock, but I couldn't help it. I was a girl, I still had emotions. And the man that I cared for was treating me like complete and utter crap. That's bound to hurt an ego or feelings.

"What is it Arthur?" I whispered, wishing he would tell me something. "God, please just let me know what I did to upset you so." I felt more then hurt and let the feeling in my voice show.

"Ariadne, I just- I." He stopped talking and seemed to be thinking of what to say next. I waited patiently for him to give me some sort of explanation.

"I don't want to have to teach you to use a gun. I don't want you to have to be in a situation were you might have to use a gun. The mere idea of a you having a gun, astounds me. The idea of you getting hurt, astounds me. When Eames asked me to finish your lessen, no, was on the tip of my tongue. But then I realized that you were apart of this team, and that we do get into dangerous situations. This has been my irrational side talking and acting. I know you _need_ to know how to use a gun, but I don't _want_ you to. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Arthur seemed out of breath by the time he was done. And I couldn't stop thinking about what he said. Now I knew for sure that he cared for me.

I had no words. Instead I walked back to him and wrapped my arms around him. I laid my head on his chest and pulled tight. After a few seconds he too, slowly rapped his arms around me. I felt him rest his chin on my head and all I could think about was this moment. What he just said to me. All I could think about was him. I had a feeling that would be all I could think about for a while.

It had to be at least a good five minutes before we pulled apart. I couldn't tell who pulled away first because I was to busy trying to look anywhere but him. He actually looked a little flushed which gave me a wonderful feeling. I was falling for him. Hard and fast.

"We have about thirty seconds left. Lets walk." Arthur stepped to my side and we began to walk. I grabbed his hand and he didn't hesitate to hold mine at all. It felt wonderful.

Right before we were pulled from the dream, I looked at him and said, "Thank you for caring." I smiled and it was over.

Groggily waking up was the worst part. I pulled the IV from my arm and looked over at Arthur. He was sitting up and pushing his hair back. He looked over at me, but looked away after seeing I was doing the same. We both stood up at the same time. I took in his whole appearance, which was a little disheveled.

He began to smooth hiss arms sleeves when I walked right in front of him.

"Here, let me help," I said. I grabbed his tie and fixed it to perfection. The whole time I could feel his gaze on me, and was painfully aware of how close we were. When I was done I looked up at him. He was smiling a real smile. One that he never gave unless it was a rare occasion. I decided that I wanted to see it more often.

"I like that," I said tapping his lip. "You should do it more often."

He reached out one hand and brushed my hair back behind my ears.

"You have a lovely face," he said adoringly. His eyes never left mine. I was blushing, I knew for sure.

I turned away from him. I had to get away before I did something stupid. When I was a good three feet, I heard him saw, "Oh and Ariadne?" I looked at him.

"I wouldn't touch my lips if I were you." His smile was wide and mischievous as I continued on my way. I looked back at him as I was walking out of the warehouse. He was still staring.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _


	4. Chapter 4

I had a feeling Arthur was catching on. Sometimes he had comebacks to my witty remarks, and sometimes he did small things. Like kisses on the cheek or the brush of fingertips. But everything he did now was different. Everything had been calculated and thought about. I mean, that _is_ what Arthur does.

I walked into the warehouse about three days after my shared dream with Arthur. Looking around the room I saw something rather large covered under a sheet. I, of course, was curious. I began to make my way over to the new found object. I didn't make it very far.

"Well hello Darling," Eames said to me. He looked a tad bit worried.

"Eames, how are you?" I responded. He was looking at the warehouse door seeming anxious. He didn't even hear me when I spoke to him.

"Are you waiting for someone Eames?" This time he heard me. He looked right at me before tugging my hand in the opposite direction of the weird object.

"No, no, no. No one at all." It seemed more as if he was talking to himself. He was still tugging me and not to much later, we had arrived at my work station. It looked as if everything was in place. I was surprised. Usually the boys took something from me the night before without returning it. The were a little rude that way.

"You just stay here Sweets," He told me strictly.

"Alright, _Dad._ I just wanted to see what our new package is over there." This seemed to make him, if possible, even more anxious. He grabbed my arm in a rush.

"Well I need to show you something, sorry toots. Maybe later." I was pulled as far as possible from the secret package. Eames desk. The normal things were there. His reports and research. I began to wonder what the Forger possibly needed me to see.

"Al-right, cut the crap, _Darling,_" I said sarcastically, " I KNOW you don't want me to see whatever is over there. And we both know I'm going to eventually. This is me were talking about. Might as well just get it over with."

Eames rolled his eyes at exactly the same time Arthur entered the warehouse. I watched as he scanned the building, his eyes first falling on the hidden object, then me. He also looked nervous. I looked at Eames for an explanation, but he was nodding his head, "No." I looked back at Arthur and he seemed more relaxed. Something was going on, and it was time for me to find out what.

Eames still had my arm in a tight grip. I had to figure out some way to get out. I had to be only thinking for a good 30 seconds before something brilliant and easy came to me.

I stomped on Eames foot. Hard. He squealed and let go of me, hoping around on his good foot. In a second I was sprinting towards the hidden object. I could help but look at Arthur as I was running by him. He looked shocked, and slightly impressed. Before I could think to much about this, he was running after me. And let me just say, he was _fast._ Faster then me. He had soon taken me by the waist, while I tried to fight him off. Both of our efforts caused us to go falling to the ground. He landed on top of me, which was more then uncomfortable. And it _hurt._ It seemed as if he weighed 500 pounds. I couldn't help but let out a noise of distress.

"Ugh," I said from underneath him, not moving in fear of causing myself more pain. He immediately lifted most of his weight off of me by holding himself up with his arms. I looked at him pointedly, waiting for him to get up. But he never did.

"Arthur, don't take this the wrong way, but…._get the hell off me_!" I shouted at him from my place on the floor. He lifted an eyebrow in response.

"No, because we both know what you will try to do. And I cant have that," he responded. My eyes. Once again, went in the direction of the hidden object. He followed my gaze.

"Ah yes, see I was quite right." He said smirking, satisfied with himself.

"I don't understand why I cant know." I said whining. This seemed only to amuse him more. He was getting a real kick out of my suffering. Time to take action.

"Arthur," I said pouting out my lip and making my eyes wide. "Arthur please, please show me." I ran one of my hands from the bottom of his neck to the middle of his chest, very, very, lightly. I saw his eyes go wide and soften.

"Don't fall for it mate. She's reeling you in like a fish. Stand your ground," Eames told Arthur. Inside I wanted to kill Eames, but didn't let it show. I continued to look at Arthur with everything I had, making sure to come off as depressed and sad.

"Arthur, _please. _It's all I want. Why are you being so mean to me?" I was in the zone. I lifted up my hand to his cheek and left it there. "_Please." _I saw him gulp. Eames chuckled.

"Ariadne-" he trailed off, staring at me intently.

"Hmm?" I ran a finger tip up one of his arms.

"I just-," I was winning. I saw him losing his nerve completely.

I leaned my body up as close as I could get to him in this position. "_Please," _I whispered one last time into his ear. I felt him let out a rather large sign.

"Fine," He breathed out, getting off of me slowly. Inside I was having a party for my victory. He was just so freaking cute. And I was just so freaking smart.

"You lost Champ. God you are such a pussy." Eames said meanly to Arthur. Arthur just looked at him without saying anything. Even he had realized he lost, but I don't think he was to unhappy about it.

"Come with me." Arthur grabbed my hand, interlacing his fingers with mine. He walked me over to the hidden object, but all I could concentrate on was his hand in mine.

"I wanted to wait, but…well you know," He said to me sadly. I almost felt bad, but I was just _dying _to know what was underneath that sheet. He walked over to it and looked at me.

"I felt like doing something special for you. I hope you don't mind." He smiled after saying this, and I couldn't stop looking at him. I loved when he smiled.

'Alright, I'm ready Arthur. Show me." I said to him, anticipating the reveal.

Arthur pulled the large sheet off of the object very slowly. I stood the waiting in anticipation, until finally it was off. I had to be standing there with my mouth wide open, for at least five minutes. It was beautiful. The best thing anyone had ever done for me. I was amazed and couldn't believe he had actually done it.

It was the biggest Lazy Boy leather chair you had ever seen. It could at lease fit two people comfortably. It was amazing. Dreaming in that chair would be the most comfortable thing on this planet. I couldn't believe he had actually done it. And I knew if was for me because there was a giant sized, red ribbon tied around the top of the chair. And a huge note card that said, "Ariadne." I felt like crying.

"_I hate these lawn chairs. Why don't we get something more comfortable. We do go into dreams a lot." I murmured. He watched my face carefully as I said this. He seemed to be thinking about it. _

"_Well maybe I'll go buy something. I don't want you uncomfortable." He said with a wink. _

I realized that I hadn't said anything to Arthur about his perfect gift. I turned around and ran at him. I was doing, without thinking. I would probably regret it later, but at the moment I couldn't help it. He opened his arms right before my body hit him with a great force. My arms went around his neck as his arms went around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his middle and began planting kisses all over his face. His cheeks, nose, forehead, everything and anything besides his lips.

The great thing about the whole situation was he wasn't even tense. His body was relaxed and happy. He was _smiling._ It was at that moment I knew I loved him. That fact that he was excepting my idiocy, was something that sent my heart flying. He held me and smiled at me like I was the most important thing in the world. I felt like the most important thing In the world. I knew that I was going to have to kiss him sometime soon, or I might explode.

When I was done covering his face in kisses we just looked at each other for a good two minutes. I couldn't get enough of his handsome face. He was everything I needed. I had no idea one chair could make such a difference in my life. That chair had showed me something I could never see before. That Arthur was exactly what I needed.

He was always the one that kept me sane. From letting my mind wander to far. He made sure I knew how to protect myself, but still he was always there protecting me. He was the one I went to if I needed advice, or help with a maze. He was the one I talked to about the side effects of dream sharing with. He knew more about me then anyone else I worked with, then almost anyone else I knew. He wasmy best friend, but turned out to be so much _more._

"Well I hate to interrupt this little love fest here, but I have to be getting back to work," Eames said loudly from somewhere beside us. I laughed and Arthur just groaned.

"And you felt the need to tell us this because…" Arthur trailed off, never taking his eyes off me.

"I thought you might like to smooch in private. I didn't want you waiting for me to leave." Eames was laughing as he walked away. I felt my face burning, but Arthur's never changed. He just looked so completely happy.

H put me back on my feet and I took his hand, "Come on," I said, pulling him. I took him over to the chair and sat down. When he made no move, I patted the open space next to me.

"What, _scared?"_ I teased. I gave the seat one obnoxious pat. He rolled his eyes, but came to sit with me. I settled into his side putting my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you so much Arthur. You didn't have to do this. I thought you were kidding." I said to him.

"I would never lie to you. If you want something, it's yours. No questions asked." Arthur responded. And my heart melted. I didn't know what to say, and then I knew I didn't have to say anything. Because actions speak louder then words, right?

I turned my head just enough to meet his eyes and then…I kissed him. Full on the mouth, and it was perfect. It was everything I felt from the dream and more. He didn't go fast, instead he took it slow. Moving his mouth against mine in a smooth rhythm. I was feeling greedy, and before I knew it our hands were everywhere. I turned my head to take us deeper and opened my mouth. I ran my tongue along his lip and heard him let out a large groan. His hands were on my sides and in my hair. I couldn't keep track of everything he was doing. When I needed a breath me moved his mouth to my neck, and kissing all along my jaw. I straddled his lap and he moved his head backwards, giving me a better reach.

We pulled away after what seemed like forever, but felt too short.

"Well that took you long enough," He said against my cheek. I laughed and pulled back to look at him. He looked more disheveled then I had ever seen him. His tie was thrown over his shoulder and his gelled hair was messy. The was a piece of hair falling over his eye and I moved it back into place. He did the same with a few pieces of my hair and we continued to look at each other.

I finally decided it was time to get to work. I was very behind on what I was supposed to be doing and unfortunately needed to work on that. I got off of his lap and the chair, about to leave without saying anything.

"Leaving without a thank you?" Arthur commented as I was leaving. I turned to smirk at him.

"Oh, I believe you got a thank you- Mr." I responded rolling my eyes. He smirked at me but didn't say anything.

So, I had figured out I was in love with him. But my job wasn't done, he still had to figure out he was in love with _me._ Shouldn't be to long now, but the plan was still in action.

Tomorrow, step two.


	5. Chapter 5

Step two was going to be difficult. I had to make Arthur realize deep feelings for me. And that meant I couldn't actually give him what he wanted. I couldn't acknowledge that we had kissed, I couldn't act all love dovy. What I really had to do was play hard to get. I could still drop hints, little kisses on the cheek, maybe a brush of the hand, but NO hot make out sessions. At least until I knew it was essential for the plan.

I would have to start as soon as I walked into the warehouse. The whole idea was starting to get to me, all I wanted was to fall into his arms. Now that I knew he wanted me, I wanted him more then ever. But this was Arthur, it was possible he didn't even believe in love. My only chance of having him, and keeping him, would be to make sure he could never live without me. To hook him so deep in the jaw, that he would be left with a killer wound if torn from it. Just like a fish. It was possible that It could never happen, I had to accept that fact. But I refused to be the one hurt in the process. I would be no one's fling, or one night stand. When I fall, I fall deep. So therefore, there was no going back. I just had to make sure his job wasn't going to come fist, that he wouldn't leave me for the next thrill. It didn't seem like Arthur to do such a thing, but he was the professional one. As far as I knew, this was all he had. I had never heard of any family, or girl friends. Cobb and the job was all he knew now.

Going to the warehouse was the hardest it had ever been. I knew Arthur was there, and I knew what I had to do, and how I had to act. It was almost killing me. I just had to tell myself it was wroth it in the end. I would have him, and I would have him forever.

Walking though the front doors I saw Cobb admiring my new chair. He turned as he heard me walk in and smiled. I always felt so welcome, and I loved every second of it. It was like having four fathers around at all times. I smiled back at him and made my way to my desk. Eames and Yusuf were lingering, talking about the mission. They each smiled at me also, and again I felt that warm feeling. I felt myself smiling back at them. Now the only person left was Arthur, but my heart fell at the thought of him. I wouldn't be giving him a smile back.

At that moment, he walked in from the other room. His eyes scanned the room looking for something and stopped when the landed on me. His eyes lit up and he gave me his signature half smile/smirk. My heart melted but I looked away from him without so much as even a smirk. My face was completely blank. I sat down at my desk and looked at the papers there for a few moments, but I had to look at him one more time. He was still staring at me, and I saw something I didn't see often. Hurt with a mixture of confusion. But when he realized I was looking at him, it dropped within a second. And he didn't take the time to smile again, he just turned his back on me and walked to his own desk. Believe it or not, the hurt was progress. He just realized that I could, in fact, hurt him. But I just also just realized, that it went both ways.

"La ti da…" Eames said as he moved by my desk, " I just noticed some tension in paradise, problems Puppet?" He raised his eyebrows, challenging me. I gave him the coldest glare I could manage. It was hard to do considering I never took Eames seriously. Who could? I mean, just look at him. I signed and looked back at the papers that were lying all over my desk. It was so unlike me to be unorganized. Just one of the many things Arthur was doing to me. He was making it so hard to concentrate and anything besides him.

"I'll take your silence as a positive." Eames said smirking. I looked up at him sadly. His eyes showed concern and I just wanted to tell him everything. I knew that I could trust him if I came down to it. He would never say anything, I just didn't know if I was comfortable letting others in on my private life and feelings.

"Oh Darling, everything is going to be _fine._ You just have to buck up. We will be going on the job soon. That should be distracting enough." He clucked his tongue while patting me on the shoulder. "All you can do, is act like he isn't being a prick. It is quite fun to see poor Arthur squirm. And you can make him, can't you Sweets? I bet you could make any boy fall for your pretty face…you sure could."

I nodded my head, not going to lie. But I knew it wasn't Arthur being the prick, I was the one who ignored him. I was the one being rude and selfish. I wanted to open my heart so much it hurt. But it was impossible, I had to be _sure._ It was important to my health. It wasn't something I felt comfortable telling anyone. I wasn't good enough for someone else. I couldn't make him fall completely for me. And because of that I had been hurt be, so bad it felt as if my heart broke into two. A broken heart doesn't heal quickly, and when it finally did, I promised myself I would never let it happen again. This is what I was doing, protecting my heart. Chris never seemed to be an ass, he just hid it very deep. He was my high school sweetheart. Five years I gave to him. When I went off to college, he took it as an opportunity to hit on any women he saw. And then proceeded to sleep with them. I didn't believe any of my friends, till I came home from break my freshman year. I decided to visit him at his apartment, and caught him sleeping with one of my close friends. It was a huge ordeal, considering he had told me he planed on marrying me one day. He even gave me a promise ring. Let me tell you what I did with that promise ring. I threw it at him and my good for nothing friend, while screaming, "SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS! IT _IS_ WERE IT CAME FROM, _RIGHT?_ ASSHOLE!" It was the one and only time I let myself freak out. I never talked to anyone that way, and I don't talk to either of them at all anymore. MY friend tried to make it seem like it was one sided, but I knew it took two to tango.

I just wanted Arthur to turn out differently. My mother always said I couldn't control love, but I was going to try my hardest. I don't think I could handle a second beating. I just might actually break. I knew Eames didn't mean to make all these memories come up, but the tension had been building for some time now.

I stood up from my desk, deciding to go for a walk. The fresh air would clear my head. Eames had left when I didn't say anything. There was nothing for me to say, I was close to tears, thinking about what had happened to me. I just needed to get out of there. The big open warehouse suddenly felt like a tool shed. I began to walk faster after I felt a tear drip down my face. I realized I was going to have to walk past Arthur's desk to get to my destination. All I could think to do was walk faster and put my head down. I did exactly this and my hair fell over my face, hiding the now slow, falling tears.

I had almost just made it to the door when I heard, " Ariadne? Where are you going? Wait- are you okay?" The concern was overflowing in his voice. It was too much to think about. I kept my head down and reached for the door without responding. I heard his chair move back and his footsteps as the started walking towards me. I bolted out the door running down the sidewalk. There was no way I could talk to him right now. I would completely break down if I even looked at his face. Maybe even his perfectly pressed suit.

I was running without thinking, I had no idea were I was going. I could see people staring at me, thinking about how unusual I was being. I could see the way they looked at me, no pity. Not like what Arthur's face would look like if I told him. To them I was just another weird girl running down a sidewalk. People did strange things everyday, I saw people do weird things every day. But I could help myself. Before I knew it, I was slowing down, at a small park just down the block. I hadn't actually ran that far. It just had felt like forever, Arthur probably could have caught me if he wanted to.

I sat on a bench and looked at my surroundings. There were a few kids playing and some parents watching. I couldn't help but want what they had. A family, someone who helped them make these wonderful miracles. I knew it was possible that I might never have that. With my line of work, it was possible I might never even have a serious boyfriend again. I was a horrid thought. With these and the ones of my past boyfriend running through my head I was a ticking bomb. I could break at nay second. Something that was for sure about me, was that I hated to cry. Crying showed weakness, and that was something I never wanted to be. And I absolutely hated pity. People had there own problems to worry about.

I was startled by someone's hand on my shoulder. I knew who it was. As soon as his sent filled my senses and the shape of his fingers were visible on my collarbone, I knew. He was there and if I looked at him, I would fall apart. It wasn't something I couldn't deny. I stalled saying or doing anything for as long as possible. I just stared blankly at what was in front of me, and I could feel my body shaking with the tension. The fact was, I needed the release that a good cry would give me. My shoulders began shaking violently with out doing anything.

"Oh Ariadne," His voce was filled with so much sorrow and concern for me. I couldn't take it anymore, I looked at him.

I looked right into his eyes and saw everything I avoided there. But Arthur was different, I did things around him, that I would never do in another case. He was special. This thought and those two words he said to me, did it. I broke down. Heart wrenching sobs racked from me and he immediately put his arms around me. My head was tucked in-between his shoulder and chest. You could barley hear my crying from were I was placed. He kissed my hair line and murmured small, meaningless, nothings. My body was shaking violently with every sob that came out of my mouth. Arthur's hand rubbed up and down my back. He didn't make one move to try and make me stop. He didn't seem embarrassed in the least that there were other people around. All he did was comfort me, try to be there for me. And I couldn't ask for anything more then that.

After a good amount of time, the sobs stopped. My little whimpers and cries were the only thing left. But he still continued to kiss and pat. It was if there was no difference between the two. I felt to absolutely cared for, and _loved._ It was something I hadn't felt in a long time.

When I was completely done, I raised my head to look at him. He simply kissed my cheek and pulled the wet hair off of my face, tucking the strands behind my ear. He was looking at me with so much adoration and fear, that I wanted to start crying again. He brought out the worst side of me and in a weird way, I loved every second of it.

I looked down because I could feel the blush on my cheeks. I noticed that his perfectly clean, pressed, and _expensive _suit had tear stains covering the one side. I immediately felt horrible. These were his suits we were taking about. He took more pride in them then a dad with an football star son.

He took my chin in his hand and raised my face to his. His eyes searched my face, looking for anymore signs of potential break down. I said nothing, simply looking at his handsome face.

"Say something," He said, still looking at me. His eyes never left mine, waiting for my voce to speak up. I didn't, more like couldn't say anything yet. My throat actually hurt and speaking sounded painful. Not to mention my head was pounding.

"_Please,"_ He pleaded. I hated seeing him upset and or distressed. Especially after what he had just done for me.

"I ruined your suit." I said soft and dully. He looked taken off guard and confused, but still looked down at the top half of his suit. He looked back up at me and signed.

"I'm sorry," I stated. " I know how much you-" He cut me off by placing his hand over my mouth. It wasn't quite a comfortable feeling, but I didn't complain. When I looked back at his face, ha actually looked angry. There was no doubting Arthur was pissed off.

"I ask you to say something, and by the way, to make sure your okay. And you try to apologize for ruing my suit? There must be something wrong with you. Anyone else would say something along the lines of, 'I'm fine.' But not you, you always seem to surprise me." He looked right at me. "What am I going to do with you?"

I would be lying if I didn't say I was a tad bit hurt. Being in the fragile state I was, I took everything to seriously. If he thought something was wrong with me, I didn't blame him. And if he didn't know what to do with me, I would solve that problem for him.

I got up from my seat on the bench as he watched me, clearly confused. But when I began walking away, I didn't get very far. Arthur had grabbed my arm in a heartbeat. And now he was the one looking at my with a hurt expression.

"Arthur, I don't expect you to do anything." I said in a small voice. I couldn't look him in the eye, and he was just staring at me with his all seeing eyes.

He was still holding my arm as he realized what I was saying.

"You know I didn't mean it that way. Of course I'm concerned, I never meant to say anything that would hurt you. I guess you could say I was reviled you were back to your normal self. You have to admit, 'I ruined your suit,' was very much you."

I cracked a smile and he pulled me into an embrace, "I told you once before Ariadne. Anything for you." I smiled into his waistcoat. He kissed my forehead before releasing me, but taking me by the hand instead.

He pulled me to his car which was in view, when I looked at him questionably he said, " I figured you would be tired. Who wants to walk after a full out, half a mile sprint."

I smiled again. "Your so thoughtful." I told him while reaching up to kiss his cheek. He opened my door for me and I got in without a thought. He walked around the front of the car watching me through the windshield. It was if he was scared I would split again. There were two things for sure. One, I didn't think I could leave him at this point, and two, I was _really _tired. Running mixed with sobbing does that to a person.

The ride back to the warehouse was a quite one. He didn't say anything about my breakdown. He didn't ask me abut it, didn't press for information in any way. I loved that he was such a gentleman. Even without conversation, the ride was still a comfortable one.

When we got back to the warehouse he opened my door for me again. As I got out I said, "Thank you for not asking Arthur."

"I know you'll tell me in time and I'm ready when your ready." Arthur replied smoothly. I just smiled to myself, once again thinking about how perfect he was.

And I swore as we walked through the door I heard, "I'll always be ready for you." It was so low I couldn't be sure.

_Oh Arthur… the things you do to me._

_**Alright. So I just want to give a big thanks to anyone who has reviewed so far. I love every single one of you. Arthur and Ariadne really appreciate it also **__**J**_

_**Oh…please, please, please, please keep it up! I'm sorry about any mistakes, I just have this thing about other people reading and then correcting my stuff. I'll do my best from now on to fix everything I can. No promises….hahaha. Anyone who writes knows it's the worst part. **_

_**Well anyways….you guys are LOVE 3 **_

_**Kaitlin**_


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, I avoided Arthur. I know it was the wrong thing to do and I know that he only wanted to help me, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't face him after I had completely broken down in front him. He had seen me at my weakest moment, and to tell the truth, I never let that happen. I had never let a person in my personal world… so much that I felt comfortable crying in front of them. I was a ridiculous thing for me to do, and I had to let time heal my mistake. Eventually I would be normal with him again, but the whole ordeal had to blow over first. I couldn't give someone that much assess to my heart.

Arthur had looked hurt almost the whole day. He had tried talking to me, but of course, I ignored him. If he had a question about work or my mazes, I responded. But only as professional and cold as possible. He did his best to mask the hurt I was causing him, but I think this time I had really upset him. He probably thought I was letting him in, and that he was getting somewhere with me. But I was the one controlling the relationship, and I had to make sure it stayed that way.

We were the last two people in the warehouse no matter how hard I tried to get my body to leave. My plan was to leave early, knowing Arthur was always the last one there. But my love for work kept me there, working up a sweat, let alone a fierce hunger. I finally decided it was time to go when I saw Arthur start to pack up his briefcase. I didn't want to get stuck talking to him. Bad idea.

I walked past him with my head down, heading for the door. I was walking at an unusually fast pace, any idiot would notice I wanted to get out of there quickly. But Arthir confronted me anyways.

"Leaving Ariadne? This late, you should let me give you a ride home." I turned my body back to look at his handsome, hopeful face.

I signed, really wanting to except his offer, but opened my mouth to decline, "That's alright, I feel like some fresh air anyways. I've been looking forward to this walk all day." I lied, I was really dreading it, considering there were a lot of creeps in this town.

His face fell just a little before he composed himself. I was almost proud if him, not letting me see what I was really doing to him. He was himself, and that was all I could ever ask for. I didn't expect anything else, I mean, I was the one acting like a complete jerk. But I couldn't help but also be disappointed. Something inside of me wanted him to fight for me, to push me into being his. But that was the stupid side talking.

I turned again after he didn't say anything else. I held my head as high as I could, acting as composed as possible. But really my heart was pounding, and I felt an oncoming headache.

"Goodnight and goodbye, my Ariadne." I heard Arthur whisper as I walked out the door. He must have thought he said it low enough so I wouldn't hear, but I did. I heared it perfectly, and my heart melted. Oh how I wanted him, only if he would do something about it. Oh how I wanted him to do something about it. I began walking down the side walk, thinking about everything and anything, but mostly about Arthur. I was more then preoccupied, not noticing the person following behind me.

And when he grabbed me, I didn't even have time to scream. Her pulled me roughly into an ally, pushing me against the wall. There was a huge metal garbage can to our right and I had a faint, quick idea that he would put my dead body in there. But I was struggling to much to think about much more then getting away from him. I continued to try and scream, but he had a hard grip on my mouth. I went o bite his finger, biting so hard that I felt his blood leak into my mouth.

"_Bitch,"_ he sneered. His free hand began roaming my body, for sure leaving bruises. He grabbed one of my breasts so hard I gasped out in pain. I felt tears leaking from my eyes, out of pain and out of fear. I wanted to get away from him with my life. I thought about Arthur and how he couldn't have been that far behind me, and maybe he would come and rescue me, but I knew this wasn't the movies. No white knight was going to ride up on his horse and save the damsel in distress…me. It just wasn't going to happen, it wasn't realistic.

He let go of my mouth when he realized I was to tired to scream. I had wasted all my energy on struggling, on now I had none left. I tired one last time, pushing my sagging body off of the wall and into his own. I meant to knock him down, so I could make a run for it, but he only ended up catching me. His face showed his anger, and he raised his fist and punched the right side of my face. I felt my neck snap to the left and my head go dizzy. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. He hit my face three more times, in random areas. The bruising and damage would be extensive for sure, If I even lived though this. It would be very painful, for a long, long time.

My body was snagging now and he pushed me off of him. I hit the metal garbage can hard, my head crashing off of the side, and my side landing on glass laying all over the ground. I was thinking about how it was just my luck broken glass would be there, while feeling some piece go deep into my side.

I screamed out in pain and he kicked me in my other side a good few, hard times. I was gasping for air by the time he was satisfied. He got down on his knees and looked though my pockets, taking my wallet and money. H put it into his own pockets and then looked at my face.

"Sorry sweets, just business. Nothing personal." He sneered again. I wanted to laugh for some odd reason, but It wouldn't happen. All I could manage was some choked out sounds. I felt like I was slowly dying. If only I had accepted Arthur's proposal. He went to reach for me again when we heard sirens.

It was definitely the sound of police cars and the my capture quickly got up from his knees. He didn't even spare my a glance, running down the ally. He was gone by the time the sirens reached my spot. The only thing was, they kept going. They weren't for me. It was a horrible thought, thinking someone was coming for you, then realizing they weren't. I didn't think I could get up by myself, but I didn't want my capture to come back and continue to torture me. I used the garbage can to pull my body up off the ground. I stood there for a good few minutes, waiting for my brain to relax and stop being fuzzy.

I realized that my apartment was rather close, and that I was thinking about being home when I was jumped. I limped around the ally corner and looked down the street. There was no one in sight, and it must have been three in the morning. Of course no one normal would be out, the only other people out would probably want to hurt me more. I continued to limp until I reached my apartment. I took my keys out of my coat pocket, thanking god he hadn't took those.

I looked at the stairs wanting to cry. I could barely walk, let alone climb stairs. I used as much arm strength as possible and I had to at least take me ten minutes, but I made it up the set of stairs and to my apartment. I opened the door and walked though.

The first thing I did was go into the bathroom and strip my clothes. I ran my bath and stepped into scorching water. I felt amazing, and the water was turning red with my blood. I didn't care. It wasn't until much later that I stepped out of the tub, draining it, but then running it again. This time the water was cooler, and also felt amazing. I wanted to clean my wound from the glass as good as I possibly could. I also spent time on my other scraps and cuts, making sure they weren't going to get infected.

When all I wanted to do was sleep I got out of the tub and went into the kitchen. I took some strong pain medication for my sore, hurting body, plus the headache. I caught a look of myself in the mirror and had a thought about looking like a zombie, but it quickly passed, a though about exhaustion replacing it.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out. And I stayed like that until two in the afternoon the next day. I knew I wasn't going to be going into work as soon as I woke up. Eames ended up calling my cell phone, asking if I was okay. I responded that I was, but I wouldn't be in for the next few days. I had some "important" things to do. And I didn't forget to mention that I didn't want to be disturbed. No one was to come and check on me, I was fine. Eames said he would tell everyone and make sure they left me alone. I was content, at least for a while.

Three days later, there was not denying I had to go to work. I felt better now. Everything was sore and the bruises hurt like hell. I had went to the doctor for stitches for the cut from the glass. Apparently It was very deep and I was lucky I didn't lose more blood. I was questioned about my other injuries, but no one did anything. I was let my privacy, which I was thankful for. The doc did prescribe some pain medication that worked on my whole body, I was unbelievably happy for it. My whole body looked like someone used it as a punching bag. My face was horrible looking. My right eye was completely black and the bridge of my nose was swollen. Well the whole right side of my face was swollen, including my lip. My lip was the size of Texas, bruised and the cut that went though it was scabbing. There was no way I was going to be able to hid this from the guys, let alone anyone else.

I took a taxi to the warehouse, not caring what the guys would think about it. When I got to the doors I held my stomach, It hurt so much. I walked into the main room and looked around. Everyone was there, Cobb, Eames, Yusuf….Arthur. They were all working had but looked up when they heard the door shut.

The only way to describe the way they looked at me was shocked and petrified. Eames let out a yelp and Cobb was halfway across the room before anyone could do anything, before even I could say anything.

"What happened," he said as he began examining my face. I didn't answer but instead looked over at Arthur who had his fists clenched and was breathing heavily. When he saw me looking at him, he got up to join Cobb in the examination. I wanted to cry as the probed and pressed. Eventually they were satisfied with my face and Arthur lifted up my shirt. I went to pull it back down, but they were persistent. By then Eames and Yusuf had come over too, looking at my personal horror. I felt a tear roll down my face as I looked at Arthur. His face was a mask of disgust and shock as he looked at my stomach and. sides. There was the major cut, which was a good few inches long, with bruising surrounding it. Then on my other side there was also more bruises from the kicking my attacker placed on me. I continued to look at him and the tears continued to roll down my face.

He got up and stood on front of me, looking right into my eyes. Cobb was still looking at everything on my body.

Arthur's eyes were intensely scary as he looked into mine and said, "that's enough Cobb. Shes had enough." I wanted to kiss him with gratitude as Cobb stood up and looked uneasily at me. I managed a very weak smile and them, but this cracked my lip open again. I winced and Arthur signed. He leaned down and picked me up wedding style, leading me over to my new chair. He set me down In it and had it recline. He looked me in the eyes one more time and leaned down to kiss me on the head before he walked away. I watched sadly at his departing figure and closed my eyes, signing. I saw Arthur stop and say something to the other guys. He looked stern and they nodded their heads. Cobb was the only one to put up a fight at whatever he said, but he resigned quickly enough. It was obvious, Arthur was telling them to leave me alone. I wondered if I would be alone all day. I thought about how I could do this at home, and how I needed to work. That was the only reason I had came today. I closed my eyes.

When I opened them Arthur was sitting in a chair next to me, watching me intently. "Why didn't you accept my offer, dammit." He said almost eerily quiet. I didn't know how he knew it happened that night. He confused me.

I opened my mouth to lie, argue, something so he didn't blame himself. "Don't even try it Ariadne. I know it was that night."

I signed and dropped my face. I felt the hot tears running down my face. I was crying silently for a while. He didn't speak, thinking about whatever was in his mind. I could tell it wasn't something good, he looked like death. Almost as bad as me, minus the injuries.

"I am so sorry," He whispered so I almost didn't hear it and dropped his beautiful face into his hands. I saw his whole body shaking, not with tears, but with something else. Something I could name, but I didn't want him to feel responsible.

"Arthur could you do something for me?" I asked softly. He looked up right away and straight into my eyes.

"Anything, anything. Just name it." He said quickly, without hesitation. I signed thinking about how to phrase hat I was about to saw, then just screwed it.

"Come lay with me? Please." I said almost crying, very softly.

He looked scared for a moment but quickly got up and moved himself next to me. The chair was big enough for three people, so there was plenty of room. I snuggled myself into his side and felt him smooth my hair. He kissed my hairline and whispered soft things. He made me feel completely safe and loved.

I don't know how long it was before he said, " I love you Ariadne. I have no idea what I would do without you."

_**So what has it been? Like years right? I know, I'm going to try and get better with this updating thing, but I am SOOOOOOOOO busy. **__**J **_

_**Well I left ya'll with a cliffhanger. Find out and see what happens!**_

_**I PROMISE = the more reviews I get = the faster you get the next chapter! Are you all Not wondering about what Ariadnes going to say…now that Arthur FINALLY said something she can take to heart…shes been waiting for this forever…and so have you! SO REVIEW! If you want the chapter.**_

_**Once again, sorry about any mistakes, its really late J**_

_**Always,**_

_**Kaitlin **_


	7. Chapter 7

"_I love you Aridane. I have no idea what I would do without you."_

The words replayed in my head so many times I thought I was losing it. I thought I was losing it just because of what he had said. Was I hearing things now? Was all the stress and pressure finally getting to me? I had finally heard what I wanted to for so, so long. I had finally heard the three words that make a girl's heart beat faster then it should, and make butterflies want to explode out of their stomachs. The words that were dreaded by so many, but wanted by so many more. I knew I had wanted them more than anything, but now that I finally had them, I didn't know what to say. Of course I had to say something, but it felt as if my mouth was dry and I hadn't drank any water in days. It felt like I would throw up all the butterflies that were swarming in my stomach if I were just to open my mouth. It felt like something so unbelievably amazing, that there were really no words to describe it. It felt like complete and total _love._

I realized that I felt the same way about him. I thought I had before, but I was wrong. What I felt then was something close to love, but not actually there. What I felt now was overbearing, and so huge, it took over my whole body. What I felt now was the urge to jump up and down and dance like a three year old girl. What I felt now was something that made my whole body scream, jump him.

He made me feel more special then any man had made me feel before. Not that there have been a lot, but I have had my experiences. And I had never experienced anything like this before. He brought our the best and the worst in me. He brought out the shy, powerful, fun, energetic, loving, caring, trusting, sides of me. He brought out the weakness in me, something not even my own family had even been able to do before.

At the beginning of my plan, all I thought about was winning, Winning his heart, him. Now I could see everything in between. He had been right there with me the whole time. Flirting, joking, saving. He had been trying to win _my _heart. I was just to stupid to realize it in the first place. If I would have just used the intelligent part of my brain, I could have seen he wanted me all along. And I, I would have given myself to him in a heartbeat.

I was taking more then enough time to come up with an answer to him amazing statement. It was time to say something. And even though I wanted to puke, I couldn't go without saying it any longer.

" Oh Arthur. Its about time." He smirked and leaned his head in towards mine. I responded immediately, rapping my arms around his neck. The kiss was something I had never experienced. It was fast and desperate, like he couldn't get enough of me. But I felt the same way, I couldn't get enough of _him. _Kissing him was perfect, I felt like half of a whole. I felt like a piece of someone else, I felt like a piece of Arthur. I felt amazing. My hands made their way to his hair. I had wanted for so long just to run them though it. Just to mess it up and make him look, well, messy. Soon enough I would have him in a pair of jeans. Everything just took time. I knew that now.

His hands were everywhere and I was loving it. The only thing was I couldn't breathe, but didn't want to stop kissing him. He seemed to notice, or at least have the same problem, and moved his mouth from mine. I was ready to whine and out when He attached hid lips to my neck. I moaned out load, obnoxiously. I felt his smile on my neck. He traced my jaw line with kisses, moving to my collar bone. He moved his face to my ear, sucking on the skin there. I couldn't help but let out a squeal of surprise and took his face in my hands to bring it back to mine. He responded straight away, but this time kissing me slow and smooth. Passionate, his hands were framing my face and I felt totally and utterly, loved.

He broke away for the second time and leaned his forehead against mine. We were both breathing deeply, trying to catch our breath. He kissed my hairline and I thought about how I hadn't told him I loved him. I thought about how much I wanted to. And I wanted to very, very, very badly. I knew I had to do it, and at the moment, I had no problem doing it.

I looked deep into his eyes, and he of course started back intensely. This was Arthur we were talking about. "Arthur." I said seriously.

"Yes?" He signed out heavily.

I was doing my best to control my breathing. "I love you."

His face softened at my words, his eyes turning a deep, velvety brown. The smile that spread across his face was vulnerable, something I so rarely saw. And I knew I wanted to see it more.

"As I love you," he responded sincerely. I unconsciously let out the breath I had been holding and threw my arms around his neck. His arms rapped around my middle and pulled me close to him.

Then I felt the pain. "Ouch," I said a little surprised. My face, neck, stomach, sides, were all killing me. I remembered everything that had happened to me, and all the extensive injures on my body. Of course I hurt, Arthur and I weren't exactly being _gentle._I loked up at his face, waiting for his reaction.

His eyes and face slowly took in my injuries once again. Realization came into his eyes, and then horror.

"Aridane, Oh no. I am so sorry. How could I have done that. I am so sorry." He looked completely shocked at his actions and like he wanted to punch something.

"Well I'm not. I enjoyed that very much. I think It actually made me feel better." I thought about that for a moment, " Well I don't actually think I felt, _anything, _but you sooo."

He kissed my cheek quickly, and I felt a jolt go up my spine.

"All I could think about was you. After you said that, there wasn't another thought in my mind. You have to understand that I would never hurt you. That I was so utterly happy that you felt the same way, It was like I couldn't control myself, I couldn't even think about anything, only you." He faced was very serious and I knew I had to say something to break the ice.

"Well you should do that more often," I quipped, smiling brightly.

He smirked and let out a little chuckle, but quickly went back to his serious self. "Aridane, please." He face was pleading with me, and I had to say something, anything to make him feel better.

"I know, Arthur. I know you would never hurt me. I trust you completely. And I could only think about you also." I blushed at the last part and ducked my head down in embarrassment. He quickly lifted my chin back up with his finger, waiting until I looked at him. When I did he took my hands instead.

"I should really get you some ice now." He was watching me intently. I shook my head, not wanting him to leave me.

"No, stay. Please." Her made me seem so vulnerable, and for once in my life, I didn't care. I could be whatever I felt like with him, and that was something amazing in itself.

His face softened, it seemed almost to _,melt._ Instead of leaving he pulled me closer to him, and rubbed my back, I felt so comforted and safe. I laid my head on his chest and he rested his chin on my head. We fit perfectly together, something that some people may never find in their lives. I had, and I still couldn't believe it. I almost couldn't believe that it was true. It was so very hard to change my way of looking at things. It was so very hard to fall completely, I was just glad he was there to catch me. It seemed as if he would never let go.

We had to be in the same position for more then 30 minutes. Both Eames and Cobb had walked into the room at one point, and each time I felt Arthur nod his head. I guess he didn't want anyone interrupting his time with me, I felt my heart melt. But I did feel kind of bad for the boys, I wouldn't like being stuck to work in one room all day. Let alone the small room, they were all in there together. It had to start feeling cramped at some point.

The Point Man spoke again, "Alright, I'm getting you ice now. Don't say anything, I'm not changing my mind," He said sternly. He eased his way out from underneath my vise like grip and walked backwards out of the room, smirking at me the whole way. I couldn't help but laugh at his unusual behavior. It was all so very, un Arthur like. And I loved it. I was still giggling when he cam back.

He fixed a pillow behind my head and put the ice on my side. He laid a cool rag on my forehead and lifted a glass of water up to my lips. He had put a straw in it, and I felt like a little old lady living in a nursing home. I told him this and he just laughed, continuing to take care of me. I looked at him and thought, Superman. He was just like Superman. I could feel myself getting tired and realized it when I started thinking about all these stupid things. Oh, the things exhaustion could do to you. Oh the things Arthur could do to you.

After he was finished, he went to sit in the chair next to mine. I quickly grabbed his hand an pulled him down next to me. He looked at me pointedly and tried to seem mad, but I knew he wasn't. I punched his arm and he gave me a fantastic smile. I couldn't help but give a huge grin back. He just made me so _happy._

"Could you make me forget about my bumps and bruises again? It worked last time." I smirked.

"Let me think about that one," He paused for a second, "No." He turned to me smiling, "I don't plan on hurting you anymore tonight, maybe tomorrow."

I laughed at him and kissed his cheek. He turned his lips into mine, but didn't touch me. It was soft and sweet and perfect. It made me feel better right away, even if he was being careful not to touch me.

"Sleep Ari," He told me quietly.

"Arthur," I started to complain, but he cut me off with a kiss. I smiled into it, not being able to help myself.

"Now," He said it sternly, but I could hear the faint smile in his voice.

"Alright, _Dad."_ I said pointedly, while laying my head on his chest again. I could feel myself dozing off.

"If you think of me as a father figure, then we might have some problems."

It was the last thing I heard before I fell into a deep, deep sleep.

I dreamt only of him.

_**I love each and every person that has reviewed this story. Now I need you all to so something very important. **_

_**1.) Tell me if you want more chapters…how many? I could easily end it now.**_

_**2). What did you think of this chapter, as always **__**J**_

_**I know this is what you guys have been waiting for, and mee toooo! TRUST ME! Bahahaa. It was sooooooo fun writing this chapter. I'm usually not that good at fluff, so let me know what ya think.**_

_**Thanks everybody, I'm looking for A LOT of reviews, I'm being greedy **_

_**Peace, love, Arthur.**_

_**Kaitlin **_


End file.
